


Comfort and Confusion

by sonicsora



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Moai Better Blues. </p><p>Sam decides to check in on Sybil after her break up with Abe, amidst his rather awkward attempts to make her feel better, he just ends up making her day more confusing than it already was. Sybil/Abe, Sam/Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I wanted to attempt to write Sybil as well as play around more in the TellTale's universe for Sam & Max. 
> 
> Moai Better Blues seemed like a perfect episode to make it happen since we don't get to see Sybil at all after she runs off crying. The next episode we kinda jump into her running a dating service for herself. I figured if anything she'd have a bit more down time before deciding she should get a better boyfriend.

Really, Sam should have expected as much after their trip to Easter Islands. Really. 

Sybil and ole Abe had quite a falling out after all- so her still being upset over it shouldn't be so shocking, yet the dog still found himself awkwardly staring at Sybil from the doorway. The woman was hunched over her desk sobbing into a very large and precariously balanced pile of tissues. It took her a moment to actually notice Sam through her tears.

"S-Sam?" Too late to run now. 

"I'd ask how you're doing but, it isn't very hard to guess." The dog surmised simply back, giving in to his better instincts and coming in, closing the door behind him. He flipped the 'Sorry We're Closed' sign over before turning back towards the seated woman.

"I don't know why I even bothered with that- jerk!" She chucked a tissue at the wall in frustration as she sunk further into her throne. The free lance police officer walked further inside of her office, side stepping various piles of oddly colored tissues that surrounded her desk. 

"It's always the lookers you have to watch out for." He grabbed a stool from off to the side, moving it over to settle down next to Sybil's desk. 

He reached out to lightly pat her on the back as she continued to sob. "Besides, if his eyes were wandering that early in the relationship, it means he's no good for you." 

"Y-yeah." Sybil pawed outwards in an attempt to find a tissue, managing to grab onto Sam's tie and yanking him over to blow her nose into the fabric. The dog grimaced at the snotty residue as she released him. All he could do was pick up a stray piece of newspaper and wipe it off best he could whilst Sybil continued. "He was just my only good prospect for a long time, Sam!" She threw her hands in the air sending tissues flying in every which direction. "I thought we'd- we'd be serious, you know? He called me too, so I thought maybe we had a chance." 

Sam patted her back comfortingly in turn, doing his best to keep his already snotty tie out of grabbing range. "I hear you. Sometimes things just don't work out." His date to his high school prom had certainly taught Sam that much. 

"Ugh, why am I even telling you about this, Sam?! It's not like you've dated anyone since I've known you." She sunk further into her chair, dejected. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body!"

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly at that, a little surprised at how offended he actually felt at her statement. "I've gone on plenty of dates, actually." Was Sybil implying he couldn't show Max a good time? 

The human squinted back at the free lance police officer, suspicious if anything. "Oh yeah, with _who_ -?" 

"Max, of course." The two never went on what could be called traditional dates, but solving a case was something they both enjoyed doing. Better than cheap store bought chocolate and flowers of all things. "The last few cases have been particularly exciting if I do say so myself. It's been perfectly good date material." 

"Wait, wait, waaiiiit." She held a hand up to stop Sam from speaking for the moment, just shaking her head after digesting his words. "You and- _Max_?" 

"Yes. I'm not quite sure why you're so surprised. You said it yourself when you worked as a match maker." 

That did little to help lessen Sybil's shock, all she could do was just stare at Sam. "But- he, you-?" 

"We're partners." 

"He said you two weren't-" 

"Max isn't one for labels or romance in the traditional sense." Both tended to gag at Valentines day and overly saturated signs of affection. The sooner they found a way to cancel Valentines day the better.

_"He set you on fire last week."_

Sam cocked his head in turn, "And?" 

"I think I need a drink." 

"Well, you have stale coffee." The freelance police officer gestured down at what he assumed was a mug amongst the tissue. Sybil after all always tended to have coffee on hand somewhere. 

"Something harder than stale coffee, Sam." 

"Could be in your closet, couldn't tell you though. That door always seems to be locked." 

"Of course its still locked." She groaned, resting her forehead in her palms. The black haired woman stared dejectedly down at her desk.

"There, there." All Sam could really do was pat her back once again, opting to not think very critically about her reaction. Better not to considering he was trying to be helpful. "I'm sure you'll find someone better soon enough." Sam was just going to hope the two either settled their differences or found someone better. He was not made for consoling an upset person, he was made for reckless violence and hijinks.


End file.
